Corner Of Your Heart
by Pinkkrice
Summary: My failed attempt at writing something dramatic and srsbizns. SPOILER! KAIRI DIES LOLWUT /SPOILER!


Any other day someone would have seen her. Standing silently by the shoreline while the sea whispered. Her trance never broken from the horizon, waiting patently for him and him alone. She is numb here, mumbling name after name. She picks the place on the blank line from which he will arrive. She rummages through hair colors and body structures in her desperate mind, hoping she will find one to fit the presence she feels she felt.

Any other day someone would have seen her, and turned to someone and whispered. She would not hear. All she has is the point on the horizon . She is blind to all sights. She is deaf to all sound. She is numb to all feeling. The world has no mercy, as danger she can not see approaches. Warnings she can not hear blare. She cannot feel the drop in temperature whitening her hands. Her eyes burn as harsh wind whips at them, but she dare not close her eyes, in fear that she will miss his arrival. But it does not matter, she can not feel it.

Any other day someone would have seen her, and turned to someone and whispered, and worried. But she would not recognize it. Anyone who was not him was an empty voice to her now. When they spoke to her they knew she was somewhere else. She looked as though she were empty again. There was vacancy in her eyes. There is vacancy still, her only movement is her mumbling lips, slowly tinting blue. They wondered where she was when they spoke.

Any other day someone would have seen her, and turned to someone and whispered, and worried, and not understood. He was not a part of them. He was nowhere in their hearts, only hers. She was the only one who could see him, but only in her heart. The rushing haze is harsh, but she cannot see it, only him. She can almost picture him, but just a silhouette. Her desperate mind craves to see him again. Perhaps it is the raining haze, or perhaps the pure yearning, that encourage her eyes to lie to her. He is just a dark figure, standing still on the ocean surface. She cannot see past to the blank, gray horizon. Her mind is too forgone, the haze too heavy, and her yearning too painful. The lie it a deadly reprieve. Out on the violent raging sea, she sees him, waiting for her.

Any other day someone would have seen her, and turned to someone and whispered, and worried, and not understood, and tried to stop her. She does not feel the icy cold when her feet make contact with the water. She is barely aware her legs are moving, slowly into the unknown. She is obsessed with the predetermined point where he awaits her. Even as it grows difficult to walk, she presses onward to the only thing she holds precious in her life; Him. She feels something so foreign now, the small smile on her blue lips. The light tickle down her cheek. But soon the cold renders her to numb to feel, or to tell she is submerged in dark waves. She is so unaware, so forgone and distant, she cannot feel her life start to slip away. In her mind, she is in no danger, and no pain. In her blurry and fraught mind, she is escaping her sorrow. In her mind she is happy, because she believes she has finally found him. The point on the horizon has lost her fixation, and eluded her line of view. Her eyes see only him, regardless where she looks. She does not feel any of the pain. In her mind she is warm and she is near him, and in her mind the silhouette is beckoning her. Lost in her bliss, she does not feel the agony, and the life fade from her eyes. In her mind she is just falling asleep, warm in his arms as what is left of her awareness withers away. He hears him speak. It matters not what he said, because she heard his voice, and that makes him real. It makes her complete. In her pasing mind, she is sleeping, and she can be content, because she need not know she will not awake.

And any other day, someone would have saved her.

* * *

((A/N: Well I'm not sure what do say about this. I was dead tired, feeling morbidly poetic, and inspired by the somewhat depressing song "Corner Of Your Heart" by Ingrid Michelson, and this is the result. Anyway, this is my first attempt at a deathfic, but it's sort of blurred because I tried to use very poetic language, so interpretation of the story will vary. It's very vauge and confusing but it's supposed to be that way. I'm not sure how I feel about this one…it's way different from my usual stories. It's my first attempt at something like this, so criticism is encouraged. I'm putting it rated T because it isn't too explicit and doesn't really directly reference death, but if anyone thinks I should put up the rating to M tell me.)) 


End file.
